Confusões Arruivadas
by Cami Riddle Weasley
Summary: Uma história sobre os gêmeos mais gatos e sem vergonha de Hogwarts, vamos conhecer o que eles andam aprontando agora que largaram a escola para se dedicar a vida de Geamilidades!


Era uma bela tarde de setembro, as aulas haviam começado fazia poucos dias, e por isso o Beco Diagonal já estava no movimento de sempre normalmente, isto queria dizer, sem milhões de estudantes circulando durante todo o dia, apesar de que se levando em conta os acontecimentos recentes ninguém estava querendo sair muito de casa, mas numa loja animada do Beco ainda continuava a todo o vapor, afinal de contas, certas coisas nunca acabam

-Não é possível, as aulas mal começaram e os pirralhos já começaram com as encomendas.

-_Pense pelo lado bom maninho, além de ganharmos vários galeões ainda teremos o prazer de imaginar como Filch vai ficar a cada uma das geamilidades usadas naquele castelo._

Fred sorriu marotamente para George que agora segurava as várias cartas escritas por alunos de Hogwarts que mandavam cada vez mais encomendas, se tendo em conta que agora eles não conseguiam levar nada nos malões, nos tempos atuais tudo estava sendo verificado, até mesmo as capas dos alunos.

-_A questão é que temos que pensar em modernizar os nossos pacotes, já que agora eles andam sendo mais rastreados, e isso nos anda dando um prejuízo justificativo._

-Pensei nisso também, mas não temos muito que fazer, só rezar para que eles consigam chegar.

Eles viraram seus rostos para a porta da loja, o sino da entrada acabará de tocar, com certeza com a entrada de um cliente, Fred levantou um pouco tentando ver o suposto cliente, mas percebeu que uma das atendentes já tentava ajudar

-Posso ajuda-la senhorita?

_-**Muito obrigado, só vim conhecer a loja.**_

A voz era feminina, os gêmeos ficaram esperando que ela passasse por uma das prateleiras para ver de quem se tratava, Fred mantinha a certeza de que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar, mas não precisou esperar muito para ver de quem se tratava, logo uma bonita moça morena adentrou a prateleira que ficava logo em frente ao balcão, Fred se levantou de um pulo e foi de encontro a cliente

_-Angieeeeee..._

A moça se virou e sorriu amigavelmente, enquanto abraçava o amigo, logo atrás veio George para também cumprimenta-la e abraça-la, depois dos conformes cumprimentos os três se entreolharam e antes que pudessem dizer algo a mais o sino da entrada tocou novamente e logo aparecia na ponta da prateleira uma moça um pouco mais baixa que Angelina e um pouco envergonhada, ao vê-los parados no corredor veio ao encontro deles

-Imaginei mesmo que a senhorita estaria aqui Angelina

Alicia revirou os olhos e foi até os gêmeos os cumprimentando da mesma maneira que Angelina, e ao terminar parou ao lado da amiga.

-Um mais que belo reencontro, afinal fazem mais ou menos o que... 2 anos?!

-_Ou quase isso, desde que vocês abandonaram Hogwarts._

-**_Faz algum tempo sim, já tínhamos ouvido falar tanto da loja e nunca havíamos vindo conhecer._**

-_O que é mais que uma ingratidão, afinal de contas e todos aqueles anos de companheiros de quadribol? Não valeram de nada._

Fred fazia uma carinha de cachorro chorão enquanto George sorria revirando os olhos, este sabia que o irmão estava fazendo charme por causa de Angelina, não era de hoje que os dois tinham seus "relacionamentos" e enquanto isso Alicia e Angelina davam risadas do ruivo

-**_Um pobre coitado, realmente não se sabe como você conseguiu viver todo esse tempo sem mim. Jurava que o seu objetivo de vida era me atormentar até a morte_**

-_Ou até o casamento!?_

O comentário fez com que todos caíssem na risada apesar de Angelina ter corado levemente e Fred se fizesse de desentendido, ao verem que os dois não haviam ficado muito a vontade George e Alicia resolveram que uma mudança de assunto seria mais que um necessidade

-Mas este reencontro vale um almoço, poderíamos marcar algo

-_É verdade gente, faz tempo que não colocamos as fofocas em dia, devíamos marcar com todo o pessoal antigo e nos reunirmos_

_-É uma ótima idéia Aliciazinha... O que acham de sairmos para jantar hoje?_

_-**Hoje não! Eu ainda tenho que ir fazer algumas compras por aqui, e tenho que voltar para a casa.**_

-_Pode ser amanhã, assim conseguimos chamar Katie, Oliver e o pessoal._

-Ótima idéia Alicia, então fica certo amanhã.

-**_Tá, amanhã no almoço aqui na frente das Geamilidades._**

-_Combinado, não vão nos dar os canos garotas._

Fred piscou para as meninas enquanto exibia um sorriso mais que sem vergonha no rosto sardento, as mesmas se fizeram de desentendidas e se despediram dos dois

-_Até amanhã garotos._

-Até.

Os dois voltaram ao balcão de serviços e ficaram observando as meninas se retirarem da loja, Fred sorriu marotamente para George que o observava

-_Ela continua linda como sempre não é?_

-E você o cafajeste eterno também.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada enquanto Fred pegou algumas cartas do colo de George e as colocou no balcão para começar a atender aos pedidos

-_Mas sabe George, ela não perde por esperar._

George não respondeu e balançou negativamente enquanto anotava no caderno o pedido e alguma tal de Ivana Glubber.

* * *

É o fim do primeiro capítulo de minha fic, devem ter percebido que se trata dos gêmeos, os novos marotos mais lindos que existem. Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que chegaram a mim por esse mundo maravilhoso que JK criou, a ela também porque se não eu não estaria aqui escrevendo e a todos que vão ler e gostar ou não...

Para melhor entendimento da história, escrita normal é o George, em itálico normal é o Fred, em itálico e negrito é a Angelina e itálico sublinhado a Alicia!

Obrigado

Cami


End file.
